Background techniques of this technical field include PTL 1 and PTL 2. PTL 1 discloses that “objective functions of a plurality of power system control operations are obtained by objective function calculation means 5 by using data in system state amount storage means 4, the objective functions are subjected to linear transformation by objective function conversion means 101, a comprehensive objective function is further derived by comprehensive objective function calculation means 102, sensitivity is calculated with respect to the comprehensive objective function, and the amount of operation is determined by operation amount determination means 7”.
In addition, PTL 2 discloses that “in a power system voltage stability monitoring control system that inputs system information received from a power system to an electronic computer through an information transmission device, and performs processing on the basis of these pieces of information to display a system state, stabilization control means includes index calculation means S1 for calculating a reactive power supply index Qs and a maximum value Qs max thereof for each power supply system, target value setting means S2 for setting a target value of Qs in the reactive power supply index so that a loss in power transmission is reduced when the loss in power transmission is sound, and operation determination means S3 for determining the order of operation of voltage control apparatuses and performing operation so that the reactive power supply index Qs is set to be a target value”.